Remus Lupin the Biography
by Aphrodite Black
Summary: i up-loaded this last summer but it wasn't formatted. so now here it is formatted
1. Default Chapter Title

Remus J. Lupin: A Biography Part 1

I was born on October 12, 1967. I had two wizarding parents, which meant I was a pure blood. But that never mattered much to me. I had two best friends Timmy and Tommy. They were the local twins who liked to cause trouble From setting of dungbombs in the village stores to throwing invisibility cloaks over peoples heads as they were walking down the street. I was a happy kid who never really got into much trouble until one fateful night when I was 10

I walked down the path, my two friends side by side. We had just come in from a day of quidditch practicing in the clearing in the forest. We talked as we went along

"That was some score you made Remus" said Timmy 

"Yeah the best one I've ever seen" chimed in Tommy. 

We continued down the road, as it got dark. We reached the edge of the forest when I noticed a strange silence on either side of me. The twins had suddenly become silent with fear and looking up I could see why. Inches above me stood a werewolf. Timmy and tommy were frozen in place. I didn't know what to do, so I just said run and we all did. The werewolf ran after us with impressing speed, getting closer to us every second. I was getting tiered and was slowing down. The twins started yelling at me to speed up. But for the life of him I couldn't. I collapsed.

I woke up what seemed to be hours later and discovered that I couldn't move my right leg. I looked over at it and noticed that it was quite green and purple. I tried to get up using my good leg but I couldn't do that either. I sat there helpless and defenseless. I didn't have a wand and my broomstick was torn to pieces to the right of me.

Suddenly a man appeared out of the brush."Oh my, oh my. You helpless and defenseless… oh no what have I done?"

The man wept for quite some time and I left him alone. 

Then finally I cleared my throat and said "what exactly have you done?" 

The man finally bought to reality responded "well, well, I was the werewolf last night" he cried some more "I couldn't control myself and I broke out of the cage I had locked my self in" he drew in a breath "I …accidentally…um…bit you" he broke into a fresh batch of tears.

Meanwhile I was deciding how to respond. Finally I decided on cool and calm.

"So" I said carefully "you mean I'm a werewolf too now?"

"Yes" said the man.

I said in the same tone "why did you have to do this to me?"

"I just lost control. When you're a werewolf it doesn't matter who you bite just how many people will you bite."

I absorbed all of this. I was no longer human, I'd have to go through a painful transformation every full moon, I would have no friends, and most of all no Hogwarts" Hogwarts was the world's best school of magic and I'd been signed up since I was born. I was sure Dumbledore wouldn't let the likes of me in. 

Finally I pointed at the swelling on my leg and said "can you heal that?" 

'"Yes" 

"Well then do it please because it really hurts"

The man helped me up and said he would walk me home, as this was all his fault. We soon got to the edge of the forest and to my house. We went up to knock on the door.

My mum dressed in black opened up the door. Her sad look did not last very long when she saw who was at the door. 

My mum knew she probably looked very silly there looking up to the heavens muttering under her breath. When she regained her senses she thanked the man over and over again. 

"I did more harm than good" he said 

"Whatever could you mean?" sputtered Mrs. Lupin. 

With that he explained about himself and how he got out of his cage and that sort of thing. When he got to the part was he actually said, "Your son is a werewolf" mum fainted. I asked the man to stay until my dad came home from work and my mum woke up. I didn't think I was up to explaining every thing to my parents. That night my dad came home and the man got to explain the same story again. Mum had woken up before dad came home and when the man told dad

"Your son is a werewolf" she fainted again. 

"Mum, it won't be that bad. (I think). Maybe it won't be that bad." I told her.

Dad went to pick up mum and lay her on the couch. Then he himself sat down and cried for a while. When he was done he said, "Let me take a look at your leg its still green". He also turned on the man and yelled at the top of his lungs "get out of my home" "of course" he said. He added "but if little Remus ever needs help with his symptoms he's always welcome at my house. It's a little past the field where you were playing quidditch. "Thanks" said I weakly, and the man left.

My dad carried me upstairs to bed, sat on it and cried. He took out his wand and magicked the swelling on my leg down, kissed me goodnight and left. My dreams that night were focused on my transformations. I thought maybe it would be cool, or even fun. Maybe I could control himself unlike that man. Yes, that was it I would learn to control myself, so I would be no danger to anyone. I fell asleep.

The next morning I got up with good spirits. My mum seemed better too. I thought it was all a dream and sat down to breakfast like nothing happened. My mum made me hard-boiled eggs and orange juice. 

After I ate, I went out to get Timmy and tommy, but mum called him back. 

" Do_ not _under any circumstances tell Timmy or tommy that you are a werewolf. You will tell them that after you fainted a kind man bought you home on his way to the village. And do not tell them any of this unless they ask."

It sounded like she was done and I started to walk off 

"One more thing" she added sternly. "Get back in the house and put on long pants. Anyone with eyes can see that's a werewolf bite on your leg" 

"Oh" said I and ran back into the house and back out again.

The twins were very happy to see me and didn't ask any questions. We got our brooms and we walked to the clearing in the forest. Every day for a long time we did this. I got more relaxed and even more relaxed. I realized I could have friends as well as be a werewolf. But gradually I forgot I was a werewolf, and unfortunately went out to play with the twins on the night of night of the full moon. 

After a full day of playing quidditch they were walking back towards the village, I started to feel very weird, like I was going to throw up or something. Then I remembered. 

"Run" I shouted to the twins. 

They didn't they just stood there and stared. Part of my head was turning long and snout like; I was growing hair all over my body. I tried to say, "run" again but all that came out was a howl. It was then that the twins decided to run. But it was to late because in those few seconds I had become a full werewolf, and I could not control it as I thought I could. I started chasing after the twins. I couldn't catch them so he stood and howled until morning.

In the morning I found myself in a heap on the forest floor. I picked myself up and checked myself over. I noticed I had a lot of cuts, but from whom? I decided to walk back home

Home I thought. I had just reached it. It had taken over an hour because I kept stopping to throw up. I rang the doorbell, and mum opened it. 

"Oh, we were so worried. We forgot it was a full moon or we wouldn't of let you go out to play. Timmy and Tommy's mother claims that you chased them." that was my mum's greeting for me. 

I walked in and collapsed with dizziness on the couch.

I was woken up in 5 hours by my mum and dad. They had some one with them. A doctor that specialized in these cases. He took he temperature, poked and prodded at me, and finally said 

"You know there is no cure for this"

"We know" 

The doctor continued "he will not be a um… normal child any more, and there will be no proper schooling for him to have" 

His mother collapsed at that and yelled "no Hogwarts?" 

"Yes no Hogwarts unless the head master is daft enough to let him in"

My mother sighed and the doctor left. "Surly there must be some way to get him in. he should be starting first year as soon as the summers over" she said to his father 

"No, probably not" 

"We shall see about that I shall write to Dumbledore my self" and she did. She sent the family owl to him the next day. And got an answer back the next day

Dear Mrs. Lupin,

We would be happy to have your son Remus join us at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. We shall of course take special precautions for your sons safety and the safety of the students, but other wise I see know reason why he shouldn't attend

Best Wishes,

Albus Dumbledore

Mum was very happy when she got the letter back. She showed it to dad and Remus. I grinned. I was going to Hogwarts!

My gosh, I was so exited. When my mum took me to Diagon ally to get my school things, I looked all around. I had never gone beyond our village before and had never seen a place where the were entirely wizarding things. 

My parents never did lot magic at home and neither did Timmy or Tommy's parents because we lived near a lot of muggles (non-wizarding people), and we didn't want to attract a lot of attention. My parents now used even littler magic because we really didn't want to attract attention because of me. Because of me there was already a lot of suspicion around our place. People heard the howls every full moon and wondered. Even the muggles.

Any way in Diagon ally we first went Gringots the one and only wizarding bank. A goblin (that's right a real goblin) took us down through mind twisting tunnels in a rickety little cart. When we got to our volt my mum took just enough out for the things we needed, and a little extra so I could have some spending money.

When we came out of Gringots we first went to the wand shop. Mr. Olivanders was a very creepy person.

he saw my mum and said "ah, Sally Remus" 

mum blushed at this 

"13 inch phoenix feathers and one dragon heart string, oak. Correct?" 

"Yes" said mum

The man turned on me 

"Little Remus, come stand here" he pointed to a stool 

"what hand do you usually use for things?" 

"Right" 

"well then stick out your right hand now… yes that's it, now take this, take it and wave it"

"hmm nothing well try this" he handed me another wand. I tried it and yellow sparks flew out of it.

"Well interesting… yes it is this wand is very rare."

He said to me "do you know why?"

"No" I said truly not knowing 

"well this wand contains 2 werewolf hairs, very hard to get you know. But a very powerful wand. Wonderful for fighting of dark arts creatures." mum gulped a few times and swayed. I thought she would faint. She nodded her head curtly to Mr. Olivanders paid and pulled me out of the shop in a hurry.

Then we went to madam Malkin's robe shop. I stood on another stool and waited patently while she measured me. While she was measuring me two other boys that seemed to be well acquainted came in. 

'Oh, are you starting Hogwarts too?" said one boy 

"we are" said the other "I'm Sirius black, and this is James potter. Nice to meet you" "I'm Remus Lupin, and yes I'm starting Hogwarts too."

"Cool" they both said at the same time.

It was like they could read each other's minds and know what each one was going to say before they said it. Maybe we could be friends, I thought. But then I remembered what I was and said to myself probably not.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Remus Lupin the Biography Part 2

** **

The beginning of the new school term came about very quickly it seemed. I mean it was like all of the sudden I was standing at platform 9 3/4, saying good-bye to mum and dad. Since my dad had carried my trunk through the barrier and on to the platform I wasn't ready for how heavy it was going to be. When I tried to lift it I couldn't. Two boys came up to me then, I thought I knew and realized that these were the boys I had seen in the robe shop. James Black and Sirius Potter? No that wasn't right it was the other way around. While I had been thinking about this they had fully approached me. 

"Do you need some help" one said "I remember you from the robe shop" 

"oh yeah thanks" I answered.

Oh no, I was stuttering like a total idiot. They introduced them self's again, the one with the really messed up black hair was James and the one who had hair slightly below his ears was Sirius.We lifted my trunk on to the train. Then we found a compartment that wasn't filled with Slytherins and sat down. It was just soon enough because train lurched forward as we pulled out of the kings cross station, not to see it again for over 9 months. 

James, Sirius, and I had just started talking when a boy who looked our age burst through the door of our compartment. 

"Hide me, hide me" he said gasping for air

"I kind of tried to make fun of a slytherin and look what happened, now there after me" To me, the story I was getting from this boy made it seem that he had gotten himself into this mess and he should get himself out. That must have been what Sirius felt to because he told the boy in a rather sharp tone 

"Listen you were the one who went and provoked him and where in this puny little compartment could we if we wanted to hide you? Answer that!" 

the little boy was shocked and looked as if he were going to cry. Sirius tried to apologize, but as soon as the word sorry was about to come out of his mouth the door of the compartment opened up and there stood 4 mean looking boys. The leader introduced him self

" I'm Severus Snape, and you have something that I want and what I want I get" 

James stood up. 

"not this time" and with his wand made Snape and his goons back out the door then with a flick of the wrist made the door close. 

"Wow how did you do that spell, teach me oh wonderful master" joked Sirius. 

"Well my dad taught me a few tricks". Said James.

At that moment the candy lady came along and we stocked up on candy. We sat eating and before we knew it we were at Hogwarts!

When we got of the train we heard a voice 

"firs' years over here" we walked that way and loaded into tiny boats. 

Since it was only the three of us we of course didn't get a boat to our selves. A girl named lily got in and said

"hi" we all said hi back except for James who was staring at Lilly in a weird mysterious way. 

Of course Sirius being who he is started up with James has a girl friend. James told him to keep quiet and to shut up and all of that good stuff but it didn't work so by the time we got into Hogwarts James's face was cranberry red. When we got into the main hall a professor by the name of mcgonagle took us into a little room and told us what would happen. After this she told us to wait there until she returned. She came back with an old top hat and a stool. She told us to follow her. We were led into a humongous hall, the great hall. I looked at the ceiling there was none I looked again and the asked James about it.

"James, whats up with the ceiling it looks like the sky?"

"Oh its enchanted to look that way cool isn't it"

"yeah" I glanced once more and looked at the moon. 

I realized it looked like I only had about 5 more days before for my transformation. I also felt a pang of guilt, should I have told my new best friends or should I not risk loosing them. I decided against telling them and snapped back to reality just in time to hear Sirius's name called. He walked to the stool and tried on the hat. Almost as soom as he put it on his head it called out gryfindor. I spaced out for a while again and then it was my turn. I walked to the stool and nervously put on the hat. 

I heard its voice in my head, 

"oh a good mind for studying eh, maybe ravenclaw. Oh but wait a werewolf I see, well certainly not hufflepuff, wouldn't want you to waste away there, and now that I think about it not ravenclaw either. Well that narrows it down a bit; it's either gryphindor or slytherein. I see you don't want to go to slitheren so well yes better be GRYPHINDOR". 

Finally the hat shouted the thing I wanted to hear. And if James wasn't put hear at least I'll have one friend! But of course (fortunately) James was put in my house and we were all bloody happy about it. After the ceremony Prof. Dumbledore pulled me aside.

"We need to talk about your circumstance" he said

"oh yes of course" I said. 

We went out side to the school grounds. He took me to a big tree that seemed to be moving on its own. The Prof. Looked down at the surprise on my face and laughed. "Don't worry it's harmless as long as you know what your doing and you and madam. Pomfrey will. This is going to be your security and the schools security on the nights of full moons. On these nights you will go to madam pomfrey at 5:00 she will give you early dinner and then take you out to this tree. There is a secret passage that runs in to hogsmead into a nice little shack. That's where you will transform and stay until you are back to your normal self. Then you will come back here and go straight to madam pomfrey for a check up. Then you will go back to class. Is this understood?" 

"Yes sir" I answered.

"Good you may go back now, but there is one more thing, it is completely up to you whether you want to tell your friends or not about your secret. That is all good bye now" I ran back to the castle and ran straight into Snape.

"Watch were your going Gryffindor!"

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean it I was distracted" 

"That doesn't help we need to battle this out, tonight 1:00 East Tower. Or are you chicken?" 

"Fine I'll be there no seconds" 

"fine" he said.

I raced back to the common room to find Sirius and James. I figured that if Snape showed up we could play some very mean jokes on him. When I got to the common room only James was there. He was sitting with the kid we met on the train. He introduced me to him. His name was Peter Pettigrew.

"James" I said,

"I need to talk to you and Sirius. Where is Sirius?"

"Oh Sirius went to find you, he thought maybe you got lost."

"Well I'll wait 'till he gets back to talk to you"

I went up to the dorms and sat on my bed. I juggled thought of telling them my secret but again decided against it. I mean I was happy now right? Why should I ruin it? My train of thought was interrupted when James Sirius and that Peter kid came up.

"Oh hi" I said,

"I needed to tell you something. A little earlier I had a little scuff with that kid Snape that we me on the train. He challenged me to a wizards duel."

"Wow a real wizards duel cool can we come?" said Sirius

"well you can't exactly 'cause I stupid

ly said no seconds, but I was hoping to be able to play some tricks on him if he showed." "Oh I know how" James said 

"one sec" he opened his trunk and took out one of the most valuable things in the world "This Invisibility cloak should do the trick"

"yes" said Sirius. If you looked at him you could almost see all the ways he was planning to use the thing for the next 7 years.

"Wow now you can come" I said

"you know since we haven't even had classes yet the most you'll be able to do is shoot sparks at each other, or at least that's what he thinks. I read some books before coming here and I know some simple spells. And I can teach them to you guys so when your in visible you can really play a joke on him"

"that rocks" said James. All the while the kid named Peter just sat there. 

"I suppose your coming to then?" I asked.

"If you'll have me," he said

"well o.k. But you'll have to be careful.

For the rest of the night I taught them spells and they practiced them with the invisibility cloak on (we also looked at a map to find out where the East Tower was). By 1:00 we were ready. We snuck out of the common room and up to the tower. Snape was already there.

"Thought you'd chicken out" he said

" well obviously you thought wrong" I said "lets start"

we went to separate sides of the room and counted down

"…3,2,1"

Bang! Sparks came out of his wand and nothing happened. 

" Hicupis nois" and then I started saying no over and over again. Every time I did he hiccupped. I thought I heard faint laughing. It was probably my friends. I stood still for a minute and they took that opportunity to place a spell. Water came out of his ears! He stormed out of the tower-soaking wet. My friends made them selves seen. 

"That was a nice little water spell" I said

"well thank you" said Sirius "it was my idea"

"come on, lets go" I said we walked down to the common room and fell asleep. The next day classes went great except for potions. We had a very nasty teacher. She hated gryphindors but loved sliytherns. I was awful at potions so it was worse for me. But in Defense against the dark arts I was top of the class. Well that makes sense right? I was a dark creature. Before I knew it was a full moon. Madam Pomfrey took me to the tree and watched me go down the secret passage way. Little did I know my friends were watching me? I got to the shack and waited. I had bought some schoolwork and worked on that until I felt a sharp pain go through my body. I put down my work, and waited…

The next morning I found my self-asleep in the shack. I had a cut on arm I figured I had gotten last night. I went to get my stuff but last night I had ripped up while I was a werewolf. Now I would have to do it all over! My friends would help me though. But I couldn't ask them for help because then they'd ask questions.

I got to the common room and since it was Sunday there were no classes. James and Sirius were waiting.

"Were did you go last night," said Sirius immediately 

"we saw you go under that tree" said James "where does it lead"? 

"My mother was sick" I said lamely "the passage leads to Hogsmead station"

"well then you won't mind if we try it" said Sirius 

"well, well" I was at a loss for words if the went they would end up in the shack. They might recognize that the chunks taken out of those chairs were made by a werewolf. So I changed the subject 

"lets go do something to filch"

"well ok but there's something you aren't telling us". 

Well that's what would happen about every full moon. I would lie to them and then change the subject. Until one fateful day. I had just gotten back from my transformation, and I was really tired I thought about going to madam pomfrey but decided I didn't need to. I was getting ready to sleep when James, Sirius, Peter, and _Lily _came in.

"Remus we have to talk to you" said Lily

"um number 1 your not allowed in hear and number 2 I'm kinda tired" I said. "Can this wait"

"no it can't" said James

"ok what is it" I said 

"well" said Sirius "we know why you're tired. you're a werewolf aren't you? Come on admit it, your always sick on full moons, and when you come back you have numerous cuts. I mean even Lily noticed, and you and her don't even know each other that well" Oh my god, oh my god. My secret was out. I could have just denied it, but no it was like I couldn't let myself though. It was who I was. I finally answered, 

"Yeah ok you figured it out"

"I'll move my stuff into another dorm I'll bet Arthur Wesley will switch."

"What are you talking about" said Sirius

"well obviously your not going to be friends with me. I'm a werewolf remember?"

"That doesn't mean anything" said James "right peter"

peter was the only one who hadn't spoken and looked terrified of me now that he knew "right, whatever" he said I was hurt by that and lily saw it 

"I'm really sorry you had to keep this in for most of the year, you could have told them." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and brightened up. Of course Sirius started in 

"oh now your trying to steal James's girl, what's next? do you want lily also peter?" 

we hit him with pillows. I realized that I felt a lot happier with my secret out and I was glad that they figured it out.


	3. Default Chapter Title

About 3 years later:

"Listen, Peter you really have to get it right this time. Remus is counting on us. Remember to say animagus properly this time too." 

That was James talking. I really wasn't counting on them but they had decided to do it anyway. I told them that they didn't have to, but they did. They became animagi. They did some research on werewolves and realized that we were only a threat to humans and small animals. If they turned into animals large enough they wouldn't be in danger from me. The only problem with that was the fact that when you became in animagi you couldn't choose your animal. If the spell worked this time on full moons they could be with me while I was a werewolf. Of course peterkept messing it up. The first time he fainted from the smell, the second he couldn't remember the words, the third he couldn't remember how to pronounce them. Now they were trying again for the fourth time. I watched with wonder, thinking wow they're doing this for me. BOOM! Smoke clouded the area that we were in. James, Sirius, and peter were dead fainted away. Oh well I thought to myself it must not have worked, I guess that that was best though considering what they were trying to do was breaking the law. I tried to wake them up but they didn't stir. So I stayed with them. In about 1hr they woke up.

"Yes, it worked" James shouted 

"what do you mean it worked you guys looked like you were dead" I said 

"that's what supposed to happen" said Sirius "watch" 

he took out his wand and said some thing. And to my surprise he turned into a big black dog that looked like a grim. Then he changed back.

"Wow I hope your all big enough," I said

"well lets try," said James, as he turned himself into a stag. 

Peter on the other hand became a rat.

"It's ok," said Sirius "you can ride on my shoulder. I'll protect you" he said the last part in a teasing way. 

"Well the good thing about peter being a rat is he's small enough to fit under the tree with out being hit, and then he can press the knot when you guys come down." I said "and we can try this tomorrow because that's when the full moon is again" 

We started to clean up our materials when Sirius had an idea

"if we can find a way out of the shack we can come back to Hogwarts grounds and maybe, just maybe find some other secret passage ways, I have this great idea for a map we can make" 

"wouldn't that be kind of dangerous for me what if I got out of check and bit some one?" I said 

"don't worry I'll watch you" said Sirius. From what we had seen Sirius easily was the biggest of all of us in animal form. We walked back to the common room in silence. When we got in Lily was there waiting for James, holding a book called _Becoming and animagi_

"we need to talk" she said, "now correct me if I'm wrong but you're breaking the law, aren't you?" 

"You can handle this one lover boy, were're going to bed" said Sirius. We went up to bed and waited for James to return. When he did he had some ad news 

"I-I kinda' told her. I'm really sorry, but she said she'd tell a Prof. I didn't give her the truth. But I didn't tell her why we did it. That's good right?" 

"Well I guess as long as she doesn't tell any one." Said Sirius "she must real have power over you. LOVE power"

"shut up" after that we went to sleep.

The next day went quickly. I would have liked it to go slower considering the stunt that we were planning on pulling later. That night I went to madam pomfrey who took me down to the tree and opened for me I went in and waited. In about 20 minutes James arrived 

"I'm going to transform now so I'll be ready, Sirius and Peter are coming in a few minutes. They had to figure out how to make the door of the passage stay open so we could get out" and with that James transformed to a stag. 

Sirius and Peter came in next 

"we figured out how to keep the door open but we had to time it so I hope you transform with in 1hr". I felt a pain go through my body.

"Transform now" I told Sirius and Peter then I directed a comment James 

"Be ready, and if this doesn't work run and shut the trap door" Sirius and Peter transformed. They did it just in time be cause by the time they were done I was fully werewolf. We had made a plan during herbiology by passing notes back and forth. We were going to the forbidden forest. I hoped that tonight I would be able to gain enough control from the werewolf to follow my friends. I did…part time. Sometimes I would try to attack peter when this happened he would jump to James's shoulder and Sirius would wrestle me down. When our adventures were done, we'd laugh at all the mishaps that would occur. I mean it was safe to us.

Since Sirius was the one who was always wrestling me down I would of course snap at him and scratch him. If you got hurt in animagi form you were hurt in your human form too. So after our adventures, Sirius always looked worse than the rest of us. People started to get suspsious about this and started avoiding him. He didn't know why, and we didn't know why. We finally found out one day when we were in the hallway and almost every one was whispering "werewolf" at him. Prof. Dumbledore called him to his office that day to talk about it. When Sirius got back he looked mad 

"he said that there was something that I wasn't telling him, he knew it. And he asked if I knew you were a werewolf. When I said yes, he asked me if you had bitten me. Some nerve he has. Why would you bite me you're my friend. You would never do something like that" he said all this with out taking a breath. 

\"Don't worry," answered James "skip the next 2 adventures to prove to every one you're not a werewolf. While you're here you can work on that map you said you had an idea for" 

Sirius didn't look too happy with the idea but he agreed. For the next 2 full moons we didn't do much because Sirius wasn't there. We mostly roamed around the school grounds. The day after the 2nd adventure that Sirius skipped, he told us to meet him in the common room after lunch. When we got there he pulled something out of his bag. It was a blank sheet of parchment. Sirius took out his wand and said; 

" I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" the parchment came alive with dots and lines. It was a map.

"While you guys were out and about I took the pleasure of making this" he pointed to the dots " these show were every one of importance is. See how they move around that's where the actual person is. The lines make up the map, and…" he paused for suspense 

" almost secret passage way in the whole school and where the lead. I couldn't get them all because Filch was sneaking around with his cat. So I was thinking tonight we could gather the rest" 

of course we all agreed. That night we explored the whole castle. From every hollow floorboard to every crack in the wall. When we finished the map some days later, we of course had to sign it. We didn't use our real names (I mean come on we weren't that stupid) so we thought up nicknames for each other. I was named Moony for obvious reasons, James was Prongs named for the antlers that came out of his head when he was a stag, Sirius was Padfoot for his big pad like paws, and peter was Wormtail because his tail was pink an bare. When it moved it looked like a worm.

When we signed it we knew that we had probably just become the biggest pranksters in school. It was true too. Soon we had 2 drawers in Filches cabinet all to our selves. You know it's a mystery that we never got suspended, or expelled. It was probably because we were smart and each of us except for peter was top in at least one class. Being young as we were, we thought this would solve all our problems but of course, it didn't…

In potions the day after a full moon Snape had Sirius as a partner for potions. While they were making the shrinking potion Snape casually bought up the fact that he a had seen me go into the passage under the tree and he was curious about it. Sirius then did some thing very stupid. He told Snape that if he was so curious all he had to do was use a long stick to press the knot on the tree on the next full moon. Snape said he would and thanked Sirius for the information. James happened to over hear this conversation and after class ran after Snape 

"you don't want to go down there, trust me"

"when would it ever cross my mind to trust you" said Snape very curiously 

"just trust me on this one" said James. And he ran off.

On the night of the next full moon James watched the tree carefully for any signs of Snape. When he didn't see him coming he went away for a while, and came back. When he came back he saw a stick in front of the tree. It hadn't been there before! "Snape" he thought while dashing through corridors and down stairs. 

When he got to the tree he ran in the whole not thinking to transform. He ran and ran until he saw Snape. Snape was right in front of me backing up very slowly. I sort of remember James telling him to run and of course he did. I ran after him. James knocked him out and transformed into a stag. He carried Snape in a sort of clumsy way with his antlers. James ran fast and when he got to the tunnel entrance he threw Snape out on to the school grounds. Then James fought me until I retreated back to the shack. Then James transformed back to human and got out of the tunnel. He was deciding what to do about Snape when Prof. Dumbledore came walking by…

Well at the end of that story Sirius got 2 whole weeks of detentions, a big lecture, and another one from is mom in the form of a howler. James was awarded 60 points for his bravery, and Snape had 3 weeks of detention for even going down the tunnel. As for me, I yelled a Sirius and thanked James, and then almost did something really nasty to Snape but James stopped me. Well a good thing was Snape was forbidden to tell anyone about my secret or he'd be expelled. My exciting school life basically ended then and there. Oh sure we went on full moon adventures; and every one of us had turns with people thinking that he was a werewolf (even me). But it wasn't that exciting.

I look back on all of this now as I stand here with Sirius, Snape, and Harry Potter in the shrieking shack, by my old best friend, my still worst enemy, and my other best friends son.


End file.
